


Same Difference

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, F/M, Gen, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Role Reversal, Sparring, Teenagers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: In which someone has a crush and the crush is oblivious to it.
Relationships: One-Sided Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Same Difference

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

The skin-tight, black clothing hugged her body, showing every little curve that had developed over the past couple of years. It did nothing to hide the moment of her muscles as she slammed Gretchen to the mat.

"Close your mouth, you're practically drooling."

Phineas jumped. After shooting a quick glare at his brother, he turned away and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He hadn't drooled.

"I said practically." Ferb leaned against the wall next to him, casually crossing his arms.

The two girls continued their sparring. No doubt they knew they had an audience, they normally did, as long as it didn't disturb anyone's training, it was allowed.

"Did you wanna spar?" There was another mat in the room, currently empty.

Ferb gave him a look, the 'are you serious?' being easily conveyed without spoken words.

And, alright, maybe he deserved that. From past experience, he knew he'd be on his back before a minute was up. Unless Ferb went easy on him, then he might last two.

Yeah, maybe it was better if he just stuck to the tech stuff.

Gretchen almost got Isabella pinned before the other teenager manged to flip her. Letting the downed girl catch her breath, Isabella redid her ponytail, the green bow having started to come untied.

"She'd gorgeous, isn't she?" The words were just above a whisper.

Ferb gave an uncommitted hum.

"What?" Phineas frowned at him. "You don't think so?"

Tilting his head, Ferb seemed to think about it a moment before shrugging.

"Well, I think she is." He turned back to the girls. "You think I'd have a chance with a girl like her?"

Ferb didn't answer right away, instead appeared to switch his attention back and forth between him and her as he thought. "Sure, why not."

"Really?" A grin spread across Phineas' face. "You know, Ferb? I think it's time for me to seize this day." He stepped away from the wall, ready to walk over to the mat.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ferb unfold his arms and start to follow him before stopping. Phineas didn't think much of it.

"Hey, Isabella," he greeted, his grin turning into a somewhat dreamy smile.

"Phineas." She glanced at him before helping her friend up.

Gretchen muttered something about needing a break before leaving them alone.

Playing with the cuff of his long-sleeved shirt, Phineas dropped his eyes. His heart was already pounding, and he hadn't even asked her yet. "I was wondering if you'd, maybe, uh, maybe we could--"

"Just get on the mat."

His head popped up. "What?"

"You don't have to be so nervous, if you want me to help train you, just ask." She rolled her eyes. "God knows you need someone to."

"That's... that's just what I was going to ask," he finished weakly. Stepping onto the mat, he spared a quick look over his shoulder.

Ferb met his eyes and gave him a heavily sarcastic thumbs up.

Phineas sighed.


End file.
